smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Boswer Junior's 4th Grade Part 1
(DO NOT ADD AGENT 8 TO THIS EPISODE OR REPORT TO ADMIN) Boswer Junior's 4th Grade! Part 1 is the 398 Episode of SML movies Which there will be 50 episodes of it Synopsis Boswer Junior is now in Fourth Grade! Plot The video starts with Boswer Junior waking up in 5 am and chef pee pee wakes up to cook and he looks into his album that he tooks at bali indonesia and Boswer Junior said Chef pee pee cook me some eggs benedict for breakfast Chef pee pee said Ok then Boswer Junior eats egg benedict and goes to his room and his dad wakes at 7 am while boswer jr plays his laptop and Bowser said hey junior how was your trip to bali and jr said good bowser said today is the first day at school he tells chef pee pee drive to the school building and bowser jr enter the school and he go to classroom 10756 which it kinda look like 1st grade but it wasent bowser jr was in a new classroom he sits with joseph next to toad and then cody principle steinback enters the room bowser jr was nervous principle steinback welcome them to grade 4 saying there will be scouts every thursday and then black yoshi was the teacher he enters the classroom and black yoshi said he remembers bowser jr cody joseph and jeffy from bali and he starts teaching and he said welcome to fourth grade and he said everyones name and tell them to write thier nametags and then he tells that he was a 27 year old man which was a sharpshooter playing call of duty and drinking kool aid he hates the charlie brown guy and he kinda likes vacations and he likes kfc likes watermelon likes spicy like sauces he eats ketchup and mustard and hes great and he ends the story and he gives a homework about yourself information and junior writes his information into it which its My name is I am years old I live in I am a Job I like I wish to be a Job Gender is Then he writes into it and finish then bell rings and they had lunch bowser jr orders a pizza and fried chicken for joseph and toad and jeffy and they got spicy ketchup and mustard they both eat 3 sauces and liked them bowser jr goes to class and black yoshi makes them some another homework which was favorite food and then the bell rings everyone goes home and bowser jr goes to chef pee pee car and say that school was good the same black guy from bali teached me Trivia TBA Characters * Bowser Junior * Joseph * Cody * Jeffy * Toad * Patrick * Emily Coleman * Felipe * Black Yoshi * Bowser * Chef Pee Pee * Jackie Twu * Yoshi 2.0 * Pixie Goblin * Toadette * Margaret (lunchlady) * Principle Steinback Category:SML Movies Category:Videos Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Principal Steinbeck Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Patrick Episodes Category:Emily Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Jackie Twu Episodes Category:Pixie Goblin Episodes Category:Toadette Episodes Category:Felipe Episodes